This Is Not Right
by AnImEgAl143
Summary: Well i think it is about kagura being different and sougo caring for her.something like that


**Yoh guys this in my first ever fanfic!**

**i really really really really hope yah like it 3**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **THIS IS NOT RIGHT **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CHAPTER ONE : KAGURA'S BEST FRIEND LI YING**

A wonderful sunny day in edo...Well not for all know that Kagura is a Yato and Yatos don't like the sun pretty now Kagura is at the Yorozuya office sitting on the sofa munching sukonbu.

"Oi oi Kagura!isn't it your turn to buy toilet paper!?"Said gin chan

"Huh!?but it's freakin hot gin chan~aru"Kagura chan complained

"No excuses!Kagura here"gives her the money"Go and buy the toilet paper"

"But.."Her sentence was cut by gin chan

"No more buts!go scram!"Wew gin chan is in a bad mood

Well because of that she didn't argue and just took the money and head to the store with sadaharu *her big dog* .Even if it's so damned hot outside she walked out the yoruzuya *woah kagura chan are you sick?* she has no choice then on her way to the store *the store was pass the park you know..Well it's a new store so you probably dont know right?it my store* she saw a familiar it's the sadist suddenly the sunny day became cloudy *that was fast* the it rained *the hell way too fast*.Well the sadist was obviously sleeping on their favorite bench.

Since it suddenly rained and the sadist was sleeping I beg you figured out his reaction "Shit!'' the sadist said

"Bwahahaha good for you sadist!that's for slacking ~aru" Mocked by kagura chan

"China."He said awkwardly

"Huh?"China..i mean Kagura chan said

Then sadist kun attacked kagura chan * sadist kun?* . But then the great kagura chan dodged that is the normal routine they fight and fight and !Kagura chan remembered know the toilet paper T_T she stopped attacking then sadist kun stopped too.

"S-sadist w-well.."Her sentence was cut by sadist kun

"Oi china i think i have to go now so you win this "Sadist...i mean Sougo kun said before turning around and biding goodbye to her.

So Kagura chan bought the toilet paper she was supposed to bought at least 2 hours when she was on her way home she saw her so called 'baka aniki' Kamui.

"K-kamuiii!"she shouted while running to him *not the 'i miss you run' but 'i will kill you run'*She attacked him but impressively he dodge her attack

"My my... are so fired up"Kamui said with his smile *well it's plastered to his face*

"Oh my Kagura chan!"said a pretty girl on Kagura chans age her hair is scarlet while her eyes is colored violet she is wearing the same kind of dress Kagura is wearing but the color is different , the color of her dress is black with some gold flower designs.

"Huh!?...oh!Ying!"Kagura recognized the lady

"You remembered me Kagura!"said the so called 'Ying'

"Ying of course I do!you are my best friend ! I missed you so damn much"Said Kagura it seems like she already forgot her brother Kamui

"Me too! I really really missed you kagura" She said while smiling brightly at Kagura who is still smiling

" Why don't we go to the place i stay in?It would be great to have a friendly chat with you ~aru"She smiled

"Oh i would love to Kagura!" She looked at Kamui who is still smiling like an idiot

"Can we Kamui nii?"She ask with sparkling eyes

"Oh my..Of course Ying it would be very nice for me to see Samurai san again"Kamui said

"Baka aniki who told you that you are invited?" She said while giving him a glare

"Oh please Kagura!can we bring Kamui nii with us please?I am begging you Kagura"She told Kagura with teary eyes

"Eehh...W-well I- i think we c-can b-bring him"She said hesitantly

"Yay!"Ying said with joy

"But I am only doing this for ?Ying?"She said while glaring at his brother who is still smiling

"Hai!"Ying replied with glee

Then they walked to their destination the Yorozuya is beside Ying the two are chatting happily while Kamui is tailing them from behind.

"_they are really happy?why are they happy they just saw each other?"K_amui thought

Back to the two who is chatting

"Kagura chan you have grown a lot since the last time we saw each other!"Ying said

"Yeah?Well not to compare to you you are now a wonderful lady"Kagura said

"Oh really now?"She said in disbelief "Well Kagura you are now a fine lady too you know."She added

"Ahaha haha come on don't lie to me. I know you very well"She giggled

"Oh my!I am telling the truth kagura"Ying said

"Oh really now?"Kagura smiled

blah blah blah blah

They arrived their destination!The Yorozuya led the way and she opened the door. "I'm back!" she said then Megane dashed to Kagura chan and said "Kagura chan where were you!?We were so worried about you!We thought you have been kidnapped or something!"Megane scolded the young vermillion hair yato before Megane could continue his eyes widened seeing Kamui outside with another girl which is Ying."Gin!"megane called Gin chan but you know how lazy gin chan is right so he did not bother answer or even look at megane. Then megane kun got annoyed. "GIN!"he shouted in anger. Then Mr. Lazy perm head got annoyed...i mean Gin chan got annoyed and said "What is it now Megane?"Gin stands up to where Megan...i mean Shin chan is standing and then.

"KAGURA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"Gin said

"Well you s-..."She was cut of by the two

"KAGURA CHAN ARE YOU MAD!?"

"WHAT THE HELL KAGURA"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT US KILLED THAT BADLY THAT YOU CALLED YOUR BROTHER!?"They said in unison

Finally Kagura chan got annoyed.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!I WAS GOING TO EXPLAIN THEN YOU JUST CUT ME BY YOUR IRRITATING NOISES!?WHAT ARE YOU?MORONS?IF YOU WANT TO GET KILLED GO AND SAY SOMETHING AGAIN!?"She said...i mean she shouted

"What did you say Kagura!?"Gin chan got mad and holds Kagura chans neck obviously Kagura chan is choking

"Samurai san please stop choking my dear little sisters neck."Kamui said while smiling murderously

"Huh?Uh...um"Gin chan got scared and putted Kagura chan down

"Kagura are you ok?"said by the worried Ying

AFTER THEY ALL CALMED DOWN

"Gin chan,Megane I want you two to meet Li Ying my best friend."kagura chan said

"I am pleased to meet the two of you"said Ying

"Ying is my childhood friend from my home planet,which means that she is also a yato just like me,Kamui my psychopath brother, and my good for nothing bald papi."She said

Ying giggled after hearing her talk about her papi thinking that 'she did not change, still like my childhood best friend that she shared an oath with'

*flashback time*

In the Past 3 Years

In the past 3 years when Kagura was still a part of the yato royal family

One day in the palace of the Yato clan , her highness princess kagura got bored and because of that she sneaked out on the she successfully sneak out she saw a girl just at her age killing a guy who surely is not a Kagura just hid there at here place when suddenly that guys people got there and there they saw their boss lying down the ground they called for back called 500 armed earthling all attacked but before Ying could move, the princess already killed every single one of them and said

"Are you okay my dear civilian?~aru" "I saw that you are really beaten up so I helped you"

That time she saw an angel who was sent there from the heavens just to save her from those guys

" I am umm.. Thanks for saving me." She said "Can we be friends?..My name is Li Ying I am pleased to meet you are?"

"My name is Kagura and yes I would really love it if we would be best friends if you like"She said

"Kagura?Oh!You are the princess!" She bowed down "Sorry for talking to you like that you highness"She respectfully said

"Stand up!You are my friends now so you don't have to bow down to me like that and please call me Kagura"She said while assisting Ying to stand up

"Now lets have an oath!"Kagura said

"Oath?"Ying tilted her head

"Yup!Oath you know the best friend promise"Kagura said happily

"Oh!I know that!Sure lets make an oath"She said full of excitement

"Now I Kagura Yato"Kagura said

"And I Li Ying Yato" Ying said

"We pomise to be the best friends till the very end,if any of us is in need we will gladly help each other,if lost in the dark we will be there for each other as the bright light to guide us,so where ever you go just always remember that you have got a home for now and forever and if you get low just call me whenever. This is my oath to you."They both said in unison

From that they on wards they are the best best friends i are always together in happy and in sad times of their has been serving the princess since then but most of the time they sneak out and have some fun some where out side the palace.

END OF FLASHBACK

" What are you two doing here on earth?"She asked

"Huh? We are here to fetch you Kagura."Ying said

"Fetch me?Oh no I am not coming back with you"Kagura refused

"Why not?"Ying asked

"Cause I don't want to"Kagura said

"Aww c'mon sis dont be like that"Ying said

blah blah blah and after 1 hour

"Yeah!"Ying said in glee

"Hey hey don't forget you promised me that you are going to be on my side always" Kagura reminded her

"Of course! I haven't forgot Kagura chan"Ying smiled

"Imouto chan the flight is next week 5 PM ok"Kamui said in his freakish smile

"Yeah I know that ~aru"Replied by Kagura

**OMAKE:**

**AUTHOR:Hey!everyone i am very very sorry for making bad stuffs.I am hoping that you would forgive me.**

**OKITA:Bad stuffs indeed i thought this is an OkiKagu. If it is then where am I?Almost all of the chapter was consumed by China**

**KAGURA:Shut up sadist!this chapter is mine ok?maybe the next chapter you will get more screen time bwahahahaha**

**MEGANE:what the hell author why are you calling me megane!?my name is .**

**AUTHOR:Oh my Sh-Megane kun the keyboard really wants to call you megane.**

**MEGANE:Grrr i am out of here!**

**AUTHOR:Okita kun, Kagura chan?where are the two of you?**

**GORRI:Sougo and China musume are fighting and by the wa-*cut off***

**AUTHOR:See you guys in the next chapter ! anyway expect fierce battles in the next chapter ok!?And Sorry if you think that this fanfic of mine in ridiculous sorry if i am bad at capitalizing . .!**


End file.
